My life is Crazy
by SawyerAliceCullen1992
Summary: Nineteen years ago Leah and Emmett did something they regret but something good happened something Leah never thought was possible she was pregnant. the Cullens left thinking Leah was lying except for Alice and nineteen years later they see the proof.
1. Prologue

Prologue

By: SawyerAliceCullen1992

Disclamir : I don't own twilight only Stephanie Meyer does

I always wonder what my life would be like if I had my whole family living together but that didn't happen. You see I am half-vampire and half-shapeshifter my mother is Leah Clearwater and my dad Is Emmett Cullen.

My parents had a one night stand one night when my dad and his wife Rosalie had this huge fight and they didn't mean for it to happen but in the end I was born. My dad and his family including my uncle Seth and Uncle Jake they never believed my mother was dead until know.

Nineteen years after I was born the whole Cullen family has finally arrived back to Forks, Washington and my mom is still pissed at Rosalie because after what happened with her and my dad Rosalie and Mom were never at good terms. So when they came back mom was surprised and so my life went from quite to crazy from 0 to 300 in one whole day.

So now it's time for my crazy life to officially start.

My name is Peyton Alice Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: there back

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Peyton's Pov

I was sitting in the local star bucks because I have just got done with my first summer class because I missed a couple of days in the semester so I am making it up during the summertime.

My mom has raised me since I was born and I am an only child but for my mom I was just the one she wanted. My mom was told she could never have children and a one-night stand left my mother pregnant with me but my father who was married and is a vampire.

This is my life being a half-shape shifter and half-vampire and trust me when I finally get to meet my whole other side of my family I just hope they won't all of a sudden start fighting with each other. My mom is really protective of me because I am her only child and she hates the fact that my dad wouldn't raise me with her because him and his family they really did not believe my mom was really pregnant.

Where was I again oh yeah so I have been sitting in Star Bucks having my favorite coffee of a lifetime and trying to concentrate on the homework for my English Lit homework and I know my mom would want me home right away. I love the Scenery up here in Seattle and I know I love Forks but sometimes I have to get away and just be me and not have my mom to worry all the time. My vampire power I have the same one as my Uncle Edward so I could read minds and all of a sudden a thought came to my mind and it was not mine.

" I can't believe we are heading back to Forks I really hope that I do not run into Leah Clearwater after she slept with my husband and then told us she was pregnant I can not wait to see if she was telling the truth." Said the girl

I knew who was thinking that and when I looked up and there they were the Cullen's have just entered Starbucks because I think my cousin Neisse wanted some coffee and for me this is a very awkward moment because I had no idea what I was going to say to them or say anything right now but as of right now I am just going to leave and head home before my mom comes looking for me.

But before I left I happen to trip and for this fact I am very clumsy but I have been to the hospital more than once because of this and so I didn't know I was this very close to the cullen's and so when I triped I also bumped into some one.

" I am so sorry for bumping into you I am very clumsy and I was not paying attention because I have to leave before my mom tries to come and find me her self." I said

" Hey it's no problem let me introduce my self I am Emmett Cullen and it's no problem at least I didn't have a hot coffee with me." Emmett said Laughing.

End

What do you think is going to happen now because Peyton has just met her father for the first time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

No one's Pov

So know Peyton is on her way home to tell her mom she bumped into her father and his family? This made Peyton worried because well whenever something big happens her mom goes crazy. But the truth is it's Leah being worried about her daughter she knew it could be hard to be a single mother but still be a member of the pack she got help from them and they haven't treated Peyton like dirt since her father is a vampire.

Leah's Pov

I keep looking at the clock on the kitchens wall hoping that nothing has happened to Peyton because I know she has to take the summer courses and she usually doesn't want to but she is never this late coming home.

Then I hear a car coming up the drive way and I knew that smell from anywhere it was Peyton and she smelt like one of the Cullen so something might have happened at school and it didn't smell like Alice.

" Hey mom I am home and sorry I was late I decided to get some coffee after class and get some homework done before I came home." Peyton Said

" It's okay honey you should have called because I was about to get into my car and come up there to find you because I have been worried about you and why do you smell like another vampire." I said

" Yeah I came to tell you that uh the Cullen's are back because I tripped at Star Bucks and dad was the one who caught me and well I didn't know he was dad until I looked up from the fall." Peyton said

" It's fine at least you are fine and maybe they will finally understand I was telling the truth when I told them I was pregnant with you." I said

Knock

I didn't know who was at the door but I was able to smell them a mile away it was the Cullen's and my brother and Jacob and for the first time I was nervous and I could tell that Peyton was trying to keep their thoughts in check. So I head to the door and I could see that Peyton decided to head to the kitchen and get some food because it was almost dinner time and she has the stomach of the wolves.

When I open the door I am met with the face of my brother who is always smiling

" Lee hi I missed you." Said Seth

" Hey Seth, Jacob, Neisse, Cullen's welcome to my home." I said

" Wow Leah you have a beautiful house so has you finally got yourself a boyfriend." Said Jacob

" No Jake I am still single but I live here with my daughter and we are a small family." I said

" Well here we go again with the lies you are telling people Clearwater." Said Rosalie

" Hey Ma have you seen my running shoes I will need them for tonight if I am going to patrol with JJ." Peyton yelled from the next room

" Have you looked in your room because that is where I last saw them." I said

" Thanks mom for the help oh hey these are the people I bumped into at the Starbucks in Seattle." Peyton said

While Peyton said this when she walked into the area where me and the Cullen's and everyone were and I could see the looks from everyone faces when they saw Peyton and I could tell Rosalie was very shocked.

" Rosalie everyone I would like to introduce you to my Daughter Peyton Alice Clearwater and she is also Emmett's daughter see I told you Rosalie that I was pregnant and here is your proof.

Everyone looked shocked and it looked like no one was going to talk but I could see that Alice was jumping up and down with happiness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three :

Disclamier: I do not own Twilight it all belongs to Stephanie meyer

Peyton's Pov

I did not thin it would get this quiet after mom finally told them she told the truth all of those years ago. Of course Aunt Alice is happy because she has known from the beginning that mom was pregnant with me.

Aunt Alice has always made a point to come visit us whenever she was in Seattle by herself because she did not know how the family would take it how she knew the whole time. But I am just happy to see her even though everytime she sees me she critizes me about my wardrobe.

" Peyton I am so happy to see you what the heck are you wearing." Said Alice

Of course she goes and comments on my cloathing of course I looked down to see I was wearing short my bikini top and a tank top and wearing socks because I have patrol tonight.

" Alice I wear this when ever I have to go patrolling and tonight I have to patrol since you guys are back know but only after the bonfire we are having tonight." I said

While I was talking to Alice I couldn't help to look to see that my mom couldn't stop staring at Rosalie and I could sense that everyone has no idea what to think.

_Thoughts_

_Edward: so Leah was telling the truth I wounder if the daughter has any vampire power_

_Bella: can't hear her thoughts because of shield_

_Nessie: I wonder what her power is and if she is part vampire or part Shapeshifter_

_Rosalie: I can not believe the Bitch was telling the truth I wonder whats going to happen now._

_Emmett: I have a daughter I knew there was something familer with her she smelt like me and Leah but she also has the smell of the woods._

_Jasper: I can't believe that Alice new about this and she didn't tell me about it._

_Esme: I have another grandbaby and she looks like her Emmett_

_Carslie: I wonder what happens if she phases and what she is like with her vampire side_

_Seth: cool I have a neice and she doesn't even look like Leah but she looks like Emmett_

_Jacob: I can't believe Leah was telling the truth I wonder whats going to happen know._

_Alice: PEYTON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU ARE GOING TO CHANGE YOUR OUTFIT KNOW I KNOW YOU LIKE YOUR CLOATHS BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE RUNNING IN THOSE OLD CLOATHS I HAVE NEW CLOATHES FOR YOU TO WEAR._

" Alice I am fine wearing what I am wearing but I know you want me to wear what you want me to wear but all of my guys friends have seen me wear what I have been wearing before." I said

" Wait you could read minds." Said Seth

" uh yeah I could read minds since I have been five it always bugs ma because I could read minds when she doesn't want me to hear she is thinking but that hasn't stopped me." I said

" it's nice to meet you Peyton I know Leah has told us about you but can you tell us about yourself." Said Esme

" Well I am nineteen I was born January 30th when my mom went into Labor she was patrolling and aunt Alice happen to find her so Aunt Alice Delevierd me in the middle of the woods. I graduated fromForks High school last year. I go to the University of Seattle. I am a pre-med major. When I phase I get the nail and fangs. My eye color changes to the color of the newborns and can move fast." I said

" wow that's just wow." Said Jacob

" HEY CLEARWATER ARE YOU READY TO GO I WANT TO START EARLY SO I CAN LEAVE TO SEE IF WHO IS THE BEST AT FOOTBALL." Yelled a guy

" uh who is that." Said Emmett

" ohh that's JJ he is my best friend I am actually a week older than him and he is also a shape shifter." I said

" hey I got to go but I will see you guys at the bonfire your all invited." I said

Leah's Pov

After that Peyton left to head down there with JJ this is getting intresting I wonder what Rachel is going to say to her brother.

THE END.


	5. chapter four

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been so busy with school I hope you like this chapter

JJ's Pov

I couldn't believe it when I saw Peyton running out toward me. She looked happy and lately her mom has been harassing her because she has kept talking about wanting to know what her father is.

" Peyton why do you look so happy about." I said.

" My mom just stood up to my father's wife saying yes she was pregnant because they didn't believe my mom was actually telling the truth." Peyton Said

Leah's pov

I couldn't believe I just said that to Rosalie but I should be happy because it has been on my chest for so long. I know that Peyton can't wait to have her dad in her life know because she has never known him until know. I know that Alice Is super excited about moving back to forks because know she has part of her who wants that side of the family in her life.

I know Peyton has resentment towards the Cullen but she has put it aside because she knew she didn't want to hurt their feelings this is just the way she is. Peyton has that because she reads mind she could feel how much they were in shock or that she was existed and she hated that they believed she was there.

" Leah are you sure It is okay we come to the bonfire tonight." Seem said

" Yes it is fine because I know that Peyton is looking forward to seeing you there. Every bonfire Peyton make sure she sings some songs it turns out she loves music. I believe she gets that from you Cullen's. We should be getting going now it's starting soon." I said

AT THE BONFIRE.

" Omg Jacob is that you." Said Rachel

I could see that she was super excited and I could see from where I was that Payton was talking to Sarah JJ's twin sister they are both Rachel and Paul's children. They grew up together so they are not afraid to be themselves with each other.

" Hey Rachel how are you sorry that we are just surprising you guys her." Jacob said

" It's fine Jake I don't mind plus Peyton told us that you and the Cullen's were coming tonight." Rachel said

" Where is Peyton we don't see her." Said Bella

" Well Peyton is probably hanging out with the rest of the cubs over there they are about to start performing some songs if you want to stay." Rachel said.

" Sure we were just wandering because she came here before us and we were wondering." Jacob said

Peyton's Pov

I have been here already at the bon fire and couldn't believe I have finally met my whole rest of the family today and I am pretty excited that I was able to.

" So I am going to start singing this song is called " for the love of a daughter"

_Four years old with my back to the door__  
><em>_All I could hear was the family war__  
><em>_Your selfish hands always expecting more__  
><em>_Am I your child or just a charity ward?___

_You have a hollowed out heart__  
><em>_But it's heavy in your chest__  
><em>_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless__  
><em>_Hopeless, you're hopeless___

_Oh, father, please, father__  
><em>_I'd love to leave you alone__  
><em>_But I can't let you go__  
><em>_Oh, father, please, father__  
><em>_Put the bottle down__  
><em>_For the love of a daughter__  
><em>_Oh___

_It's been five years since we've spoken last__  
><em>_And you can't take back__  
><em>_What we never had__  
><em>_Oh, I can be manipulated__  
><em>_Only so many times,__  
><em>_Before even "I love you"__  
><em>_Starts to sound like a lie___

_You have a hollowed out heart__  
><em>_But it's heavy in your chest__  
><em>_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless__  
><em>_Hopeless, you're hopeless___

_Oh, father, please, father__  
><em>_I'd love to leave you alone__  
><em>_But I can't let you go__  
><em>_Oh, father, please, father__  
><em>_Put the bottle down__  
><em>_For the love of a daughter___

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?__  
><em>_How could you push me out of your world,__  
><em>_Lied to your flesh and your blood,__  
><em>_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?__  
><em>_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?__  
><em>_How could you throw me right out of your world?__  
><em>_So young when the pain had begun__  
><em>_Now forever afraid of being loved___

_Oh, father, please, father__  
><em>_I'd love to leave you alone__  
><em>_But I can't let you go__  
><em>_Oh, father, please, father___

_Oh, father, please, father__  
><em>_Put the bottle down__  
><em>_For the love of a daughter__  
><em>_For the love of a daughter __  
><em>

Emmett's Pov

I couldn't believe my daughter could sing a song with so much power inside of it and I realize maybe I should have believed what Leah told me she was pregnant.

End of Chapter: The song goes to Demi Lovato but I thought the song was perfect and it fit Peyton all the way._  
><em>


End file.
